


Night on the Mountain

by Elke Tanzer (elke_tanzer)



Category: Batman Begins (2005)
Genre: Bondage, Comment Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-29
Updated: 2005-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elke_tanzer/pseuds/Elke%20Tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written to cheer up Temve, who asked for "a beautifully tied-up person in obviously pleasurable distress".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Night on the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Written to cheer up Temve, who asked for "a beautifully tied-up person in obviously pleasurable distress".

Fists clench, futile, as muscles still strain sporadically against leather and metal.

The deepening chill of impending dawn does little to cool overheated flesh, except to wick sweat slightly from the dark silk sash across his forehead, soaked through during the night.

He flinches slightly as the gloved finger returns again, trailing slowly down his torso, and arches once more against the beam, solid and unyielding behind him.

The mountain sunrise refuses to hurry.


End file.
